A semiconductor light module of this type and a vehicle headlight of this type are disclosed for example in WO 2006/066530 A1. This published patent application describes a semiconductor light module comprising at least one light emitting diode chip, a housing embodied as a heat sink and partly surrounding the at least one light emitting diode chip, and a mount for fixing the at least one light emitting diode chip with respect to the heat sink in an unambiguous position and orientation, wherein the heat sink is provided with fixing means for mounting the semiconductor light module in a vehicle headlight.
Automotive applications have an increased requirement profile by comparison with applications in general lighting. It is necessary to withstand adverse ambient influences such as very high and very low temperatures, moisture and spray water, and the mechanical construction has to be made significantly more robust owing to the shocks and vibrations occurring in an automobile. Special requirements are made of the electronics, too. These include a very large input voltage range, it is necessary to withstand large voltage jumps and overvoltage spikes from the vehicle electrical system, as well as a very strict regimentation with respect to electromagnetic compatibility.
As can be seen from the prior art mentioned above, recently the semiconductor light sources have increasingly been applied directly to the heat sink, which ensures significantly increased heat dissipation. The drive circuit, however, will still be afforded space on a circuit board; therefore, the problem arises as to how the drive circuit and the semiconductor light sources can be afforded space on a semiconductor light module. Since modern semiconductor light sources such as e.g. LEDs or OLEDs are driven with high currents and often in pulsed fashion, semiconductor light modules often have the problem of electromagnetic interference. Use in a motor vehicle is always associated with little space being available, and since simple exchange of the module has to be made possible for reasons of service capability, it is necessary for the driving means of the semiconductor light sources and the semiconductor light sources themselves to form a unit that is as compact as possible.